1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sexual appliances and sexual stimulation parephernalia, as in U.S. Class. No. 600/38; and in particular this invention claims methods and apparatus directed to a sexual appliance specially adapted to improve stimulation of the Grafenberg area (“G-spot”) during simulated copulation by comprising means for applying not only vibration but also mechanical palpitation and/or directional motion at points of contact with the G-spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following review of related art is intended to provide edifying examples of problems and pitfalls in the design and use of sexual appliances, which are defined according to U.S. Class. No. 600/38 as “subject matter which comprises means to substitute for or enhance the act of human copulation.” The mention of these examples does not constitute an admission that any of the following methods or devices constitute prior art applicable to the present invention, and the term prior art is used colloquially rather than as an explicit admission of any specific legal relationship between the subject matter of a reference discussed herein and the present invention, unless the mention of said reference includes specific language comprising a disclaimer stating that a particular prior art reference anticipates or reads upon the claims of the present invention. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any of the documents cited herein.
The prior art provides numerous varieties of sexual appliances for stimulating the female genitalia and its erogenous zones, but very few that provide adequate or specialized mechanisms for stimulating the Grafenberg area. This is partly due to the fact that this erogenous zone is not well understood by technicians, physicians, and even women. The Grafenberg area, or “G-spot,” can be defined as an erogenous area of the vagina that, when stimulated, may lead to strong sexual arousal, powerful orgasms and female ejaculation. Sexologists assert that it is typically located 1-3 inches (2.5-7.6 cm) up the front (anterior) vaginal wall between the vaginal opening and the urethra and is a sensitive area that may be part of the female prostate. Not all experts are yet convinced the area is structurally and functionally equivalent among all women, but this is increasingly becoming the minority view.
Prior art devices may have been capable of contacting the G-spot if consciously manipulated by the user having a knowledge of the area's position and function, but these devices do not provide particularized shape or ideally suited mechanical operations which would improve or enhance either the activation or discovery of the G-spot without the user deliberately focusing upon such application. Among the few prior art devices that allege to provide G-spot stimulating adaptations, through statements made in product labeling or by structural modifications and such, these apparatus address this function relatively clumsily and haphazardly, demonstrating a lack of detailed knowledge about the optimum type of stimuli appropriate for maximum results.
For example, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0088470 (application Ser. No. 14/094,558) to Topolovac, et al., entitled, “Vibratory Actuator and Device for Sexual Stimulation,” published Mar. 27, 2014 (filed Dec. 2, 2013) describes an interaction module having a vibratory actuator within an elongated member allegedly “suitable” for inter-vaginal stimulation, and a second vibratory actuator within a short curved member for simultaneous clitoral stimulation (at paragraph [0031]). However, the inter-vaginal member has the same overall shape as any other sexual appliance known in the art, without any particular modification specific for novel or advantageous G-spot stimulation.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0024980 (application Ser. No. 13/554,759) to Ortiz, entitled, “Medical Sexual Stimulator,” published Jan. 23, 2014 (filed Jul. 20, 2012), describes a J-shaped sexual appliance resembling a candy cane comprising a tubular housing and a mechanism is for vibrating the tubular housing, where the J-shape causes the proximal end (handle) to point upwards to enable self-stimulation. However, the J-shape creates an awkward mechanical advantage whereby the user must pull upwards and way from the body in order to apply pressure directly against the Grafenberg area (although this drawback is claimed to be offset by the appliance's reduced tendency to cause strain to the wrists of the person who is self-applying it). U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0261385 (application Ser. No. 13/828,445) to Zipper, entitled, “Sexual Stimulation Device Using Light Therapy,” published Oct. 3, 2013 (filed Mar. 14, 2013), discloses a plurality of vibrators for mechanical stimulation of the vagina, clitoris, or both. This apparatus has somewhat of a “U” shape but lacks any curvature in the distal region for insertion into the vagina and therefore does not directly impinge upon the Grafenburg area.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/20130109913 (application Ser. No. 13/662,098) to Imboden et al., entitled, “Systems, Devices, and Methods for Personal Massage,” published May 2, 2013 (filed Oct. 26, 2012) discloses a massage apparatus having a portion that rests against the clitoris and a portion that inserts partway into the vagina, intending to contact the G-spot; however, the two ends are connected by a flexible band which does not allow independent focus on the G-spot, and it lacks a handle region that a user may hold with a hand to adjust the depth and angle of insertion of the end that is intended to contact the G-spot. Therefore, the inter-vaginal portion cannot be manipulated directly against the G-spot, because it has no handle to provide such leverage and aim.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0088468 (application Ser. No. 14/037,560) to Murison, Entitled “Methods and Devices for Fluid Driven Adult Devices,” published Mar. 27, 2014 (filed Sep. 26, 2013) discusses the disadvantages of the prior art with respect to linear cylindrical vibrating inter-vaginal devices, as follows: “Such electric motors with off-axis weights cannot easily operate at low frequencies when seeking to induce excitation to the user in a manner that mimics physical intercourse and stimulation where for example stimulation would be very low or low frequency and high or very high amplitude. Such low frequency, high amplitude vibrations are desirable to users but are not achieved with the vibrators of the prior art. For example providing operation below 40 Hz, below 10 Hz, below 4 Hz, below 1 Hz cannot be provided where small DC motors cannot produce much torque at low revolutions per minute (RPM) and therefore cannot move the large heavy weight to produce high amplitude variations. Typically, several thousand RPM is required in this scenario. Accordingly, reducing the weight to reduce torque required leads to reduced vibrations. It is this mode that vibrators operate within through high frequency low amplitude vibrations. It would be beneficial for an alternative drive means to allow low and very low frequency operation discretely or in combination with higher frequency operation and provide user settable high amplitude stimulation as well as offering reduced amplitudes.” The application then goes on to propose a fluid-driven solution to the problem, in order to overcome the insufficiency of vibrators alone to provide maximal G-spot stimulation.
In light of the above, there exists a need for a sexual appliance that is optimized with respect to both its shape and its mechanical stimulating means for stimulating the Grafenberg area and the G-spot in order to increase the effectiveness of the devices in this art and to properly excite the nerve endings in the pelvic region related to female orgasm. More efficient stimulation of G-spot leads to higher levels of pleasure, more powerful orgasms, as well as reduced time needed in order to induce orgasm, as well as reduced power consumption for an appliance used therefor.